


Marks

by cjharknessgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjharknessgirl/pseuds/cjharknessgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for S9, this is set right after Meta Fiction. After Castiel finds out about the Mark of Cain, he's concerned and visits Dean in hopes of helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

Polishing Baby calmed Dean a little. She was going to shine by the time he was finished. And hopefully he’d be in a better mindset. Maybe. He wasn’t counting on it. He absently glanced down at the Mark, wanting to touch it again. He felt the anger bubbling up again as he did. He rubbed at a spot on the trunk a little harder instead.

“Dean,” Castiel said from behind him. “Sam said I would find you here.”

“Just taking care of my baby,” Dean tried to sound casual. He dropped the rag and turned around. A small smile tugged his lips just seeing Castiel again. “What are you doing here? You got any leads?”

“I’m working on it,” Castiel assured. “I’ve got some fellow angels helping now. They all want to stop Metatron.”

“Good, that’s good.” Dean nodded. “Just be careful.”

“I will.” Castiel took a step towards him. “Dean, I am worried about you.”

Throwing up his hands, Dean scoffed, “I wish you and Sam would lay off. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. That’s the mark of Cain on your arm. Do you know what you’ve done?”

“I’m trying to stop Abaddon!” Dean said in defense. “Do you know what she’s doing?” He pointed to himself. “It’s on me ‘cause she got the drop on me and Sam and now that evil bitch is stealing souls and who knows what else she’s got planned.”

“She’s had that planned since before you were born, Sam filled me,” Castiel replied. “I am certain you both can stop her but at what price?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Dean turned away and walked over to pop the hood of the Impala. She needed an oil change too.

“It matters,” Castiel’s voice raised slightly. “Seriously, what is it with you two and running towards death?”

“I’m not running, Cas. This isn’t going to kill me. Like I said it’s a means to an end.”

“And you feeling like the Hulk?” Castiel grabbed his arm. “That rage is going to consume you.”

Dean stared at him in surprise. “Wait a second, you just threw a comic book reference at me. How the hell do you know who the Hulk is?”

“Metatron, he was annoyed I couldn’t follow something and gave me the knowledge of every book, TV, and movie show he’d watched.” Castiel shrugged. “I think he might have done me a favor and didn’t even know it. Still you’re deflecting.”

Dean pulled away. “So, I’m angry. What’s new?”

“Never this angry and hopeless. You forget we share a bond.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “We’re not getting touchy, feely, Cas.”

“You don’t get to make light of this!” Castiel was clearly frustrated and Dean felt a bit guilty. His friend was just trying to help. And hell, Castiel was probably the only one who really gave a damn if he lived or died. “I drove here for you. I came here for _you_. I have angels to lead, Metatron to stop, and my stolen grace is burning up but I am here.”

“Burning up?” Dean turned him, now concerned himself. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I hope so.” Castiel tilted his head. “I have no other choice but to be. I refused Metaron’s offer and to take another’s grace…I cannot do that again.”

Dean gazed at him. “He offered you your grace back?”

“Not mine. I believe he needs it for some reason.”

“Then we’ll get it back,” Dean promised. He would too, if it was the last thing he did. Castiel was family, he’d take care of him. So, why was it so hard to admit he needed help as well? “I am angry, Cas. It’s so hard to control it. And Sam…I need him, but he thinks I’m selfish and pretty much said he won’t save me if it comes down to it…so…”

“Selfish, you?” Castiel seemed puzzled. “He must be lying, he would save you.”

“He thinks I saved him because I didn’t want to be alone. And yeah, I don’t. But, he’s my brother. I want him to live, to go on after all this and find a girl, have a family…he can’t do that if he’s dead.”

“Well that makes sense to me, have you told him all this?”

“He’s not really listening.” Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. “I’ve never been this angry and I don’t know what to do, Cas. I want to stop Abaddon but I hate this.”

“I can’t remove the mark and I doubt you’d let me,” Cas said, knowing him too well. “I can maybe help though.”

“How?”

“Roll up your sleeve.” Castiel tapped his left arm. Dean did as instructed, rolling up the short black sleeve of his shirt, revealing the angel’s handprint.

Castiel placed his hand over it. His eyes closed and Dean followed suit. A soothing peace washed over him from the touch, spreading outward, pushing back the tide of anger, and making him feel better than he had in weeks.

“I gripped you tight, Dean,” Castiel said softly, “I believed in you. I always will. And I need you, you’ve said it yourself we’re family.” He pressed harder. “So you remember that when you feel the anger. And know I will save you, no matter the cost.”

  Dean couldn’t speak. A lump of emotion clogged his throat and tears stung his eyes though he blinked them back. Castiel was on his side. A little bit of hope returned. He wasn’t one for hugs, but he pulled his angel into a quick one and whispered, “Thank you.”

Castiel held onto him for a minute. Secretly Dean was glad he didn’t let go right away. “You’re welcome.”

 

Fin

 

 

  

 


End file.
